one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Badguy vs. Corrin
Sol Badguy vs. Corrin '''is Season 2 Episode 14 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description You know, when you have a dragon-like form, some may say that having a flashy sword is overcompensating. Those people are wrong. What would happen when Guilty Gear's Sol Badguy takes on Fire Emblem's Corrin? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:08) Player 2 Picks Corrin. Player 1 moves from Ragna to Sol. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? https://youtu.be/PHP9K3q4Jo0 https://youtu.be/fGYrvJY7WrA Unknown date at 11:17 Neo Newyork SWISH! SWISH! A hooded figure uses a blade to block a flaming, chainsaw-like sword. The sparks created from the slash fall to the ground, but are stopped when they get in the way of a kick from another hooded figure. The owner of the flaming sword jumps backwards. This is Corrin, who huffs as the assailants dogpile onto her. Meanwhile, another figure stands on top of a nearby building, holding a bigger (but not currently flaming) sword in his left hand. This is the bounty hunter Sol Badguy, here to investigate what the hell that racket is. Corrin continues to fight the assailants off as they draw closer. To investigate further, Sol jumps down to ground level. As soon as he lands, however, a bright light blinds him for a split second, letting him only see a tiny bit of that happened.. When his vision clears, he sees that the assailants are scattered around the area, unconscious, with Corrin being the last one standing. Sol turns the other way. “Heh, I thought for a moment that I would have to do something,” Sol states under his breath. Corrin, seeing Sol turn the other way, sighs in relief. Under her breath, she comments, “I hope he didn’t see that.” Suddenly, Sol stops. He turns his head slightly towards Corrin. “See what?” Corrin stops and, in a panic, explains, “Nothing. I’m sure, judging from the locals, that this power is nothing you’re used to.” Sol thinks back to what little he could see, before looking forward. He thinks to himself, “I saw a wing. I definitely saw a wing. Call it a gut feeling, but could she be… A Gear?” Sol asks out loud, “So, what would that power be?” Corrin backs up. “Like I said, it’s nothing.” Sol sighs. “Looks like you’ve got a secret… As much as I hate to do this, you leave me with no damn other choices.” (Cue Give Me a Break; 0:00-0:04) Sol suddenly turns around and lunges at Corrin. Heaven or Hell LET’S ROCK (Give Me a Break; 0:05-0:35) 60 Sol’s sword lights ablaze as he spikes it downwards, knocking Corrin back. She flips back onto her feet in midair and runs forward upon landing, spinning in midair with her sword sticking out, hitting Sol several times. The two land, prompting Sol to immediately rise up with his sword, the flames knocking Corrin back into the air. 55 Sol jumps after Corrin, but meets several slashes of her sword. Immediately following, Corrin turns her hand into a gigantic mouth and uses it to take several shredding bites at Sol, before using it to grab Sol and toss him backwards, allowing her to hit him with a pair of wings. 51 Sol lands and thinks to himself, “So, if she really IS a Gear, than since when were there Gears that could-” Before he could finish his thought, Corrin comes close and takes a slash, promoting blade to meet blade, the two swords scraping by each other. As the two fighters finish passing each other, Sol turns around and kicks Corrin before sending plumes of fire at her. The plumes carry her over a bit before she turns her arm into a long lance, sticking it into the ground and using it to turn herself around, kicking Sol, allowing for a slash upwards that knocks him upwards. 45 Corrin grows wings and flies up towards Sol. The two proceed to clang swords in midair before Sol gets a good hit in, knocking Corrin downwards. As Sol begins to fall, however, Corrin flies back up, ramming into and past Sol before turning her legs into a larger lance, driving Sol back into the ground. 41 Sol flips back off of the ground and leaps forward, swiping his sword downwards, just to miss when Corrin ducks under the attack, letting her extend a lance out. Sol barely manages to dodge that attack by dashing back and firing flaming, magic bullets from his sword. Corrin jumps over the bullets and kicks Sol to the ground before turning her hand into a mouth again and scooping Sol up, tossing him to the side, and firing a large ball of shocking water. 35 After twitching in place in midair for a bit, Sol soars to the far left side of the battlefield. Corrin dashes towards Sol, but gets caught up in a rising swing. Sol takes several quick swings in midair before winding up for another swing downwards. As he does that however, Corrin prepares her blade in front of her. Immediately following the parry of Sol’s attack, Corrin fully transforms into her dragon form and swings her head to knock Sol into the background. 29 Sol briefly bounces off of part of the destroyed Statue of Liberty before he gets grabbed within Corrin’s mouth. Corrin carries Sol past the statue and past the rocks behind it. As the two fly off, Sol rams the blunt end of his sword into Corrin’s head several times, each strike with more effort than the last. Finally, the fifth strike is enough to get Corrin to drop Sol. Sol lands on his feet in a deserted area, far enough from the city that it is only visible from a distance. 25 (Give Me a Break fades into Ride the Fire! (Instrumental); 0:02-0:27) Upon landing, Sol activates his Dragon Install mode, and just in time for Corrin to come down and attempt to divebomb him. She charges in head-first, but Sol puts his sword up to block the assault, holding off Corrin for long enough to allow him to push her back before taking a huge, flaming slash that knocks Corrin back into a rock, kicking up a cloud of dust. 20 When the dust clears, Corrin stands in human form, regaining balance. Sol bullets towards Corrin, who grows wings and soars towards Sol, letting the two meet with a huge, arching slash from each of them. The swords are held against each other for a second as physical tension grows. The two go back for another swing, this one creating a shockwave that creates cracks in the ground. 17 Upon this clash breaking, Sol jumps up and drives his sword down towards Corrin, who rolls to the side and gets a good slash in. 15 Undeterred by a simple injury, Sol stabs Corrin near the stomach, letting his sword build up power. A pair of eruptions pour out of the sword before a third eruption expels Corrin away. 12 In an attempt to save her life, Corrin fully transforms again before building up power. 10 Sol builds up his own power before lifting his sword. 9'' A shockwave in the air is sent out from Sol’s sword before he charges forward. Meanwhile, Corrin takes aim and sends a whirlwind of shocking water at Sol. ''5 Sol braves through the whirlwind, which nearly exhausts him. 3'' Corrin increases the strength of the whirlwind, nearly exhausting her. ''1 Sol reaches Corrin, who continues to breath out the whirlwind as Sol strikes her. The ensuing fury creates a flash that envelops the area. DESTROYED! (Silence) The flashing light and dust clears, revealing both fighters laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Double K.O.! The two lay there for a few seconds before Sol coughs and opens his eyes. He turns his head towards Corrin and asks, “You’re not dead, are you?” Corrin slowly opens her eyes and responds, “No, and I see you thankfully aren’t, either.” “Heh, I’m just here coming to the realization that you couldn’t be a Gear.” “I’ve never even heard of that.” “Figures.” Sol gets up. “Of course, I’ve now put in more effort than I needed to, so I’m going my own way.” Corrin also gets up. “I’ve better go as well. This world isn’t in a very good position, to put it lightly. Somewhere, there are folks in need of help.” “Yeah, and I’m really not one of them. You can go on your own.” Corrin smiles before fully transforming again and flying off. Sol sighs before noticing Neo Newyork in the distance, causing his eyes to widen. “Wait a damn sec, now I gotta walk all the way back!” Results Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a draw! Awwwwwwww!Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fire Emblem vs. Guilty Gear themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo VS Arc System Works themed One Minute Melee Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music